1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to class 43 fishing tackle, particularly to retractable hook lures and tackle.
2. Prior Art
All retractable hook lures researched during the development of the enclosed patent application have one common design. That design is one of activating the hooks when the lure stops and material attached directly to the fishing line is drawn through the lure body in the direction of the fisherman. Because the material sliding in and out of the lure body is not guarded against impact, the hooks will accidentally trigger any time the lure stops and the fisherman continues to pull the line tighter. This is to be expected because the lure body is larger in diameter than the material moving through the lure body. During trolling it would be reasonable to expect the hooks to set whenever the lure encounters water resistance, impact, underwater snags, or foliage. Further it was noted that all prior lures were designed with hooks traveling parallel to each other, or radiating outward from true center. No evidence was found claiming hook guided channels radiating outward from a line off axis of true center beginning below and beside true center.